i wait
by snowbreeze99
Summary: gadis itu menunggu selama lima tahun.


_disclaimer_

 _glasslip belongs to_ _glasslip project_

 **xx**

" _Jadi, menikahlah denganku."_

 _Tepat setelah si lelaki berkata seperti itu, angin berembus dengan kencang disusul desiran ombak pantai yang memenuhi gendang telinga keduanya._

 _Lengan lelaki itu menggenggam erat lengan gadis di hadapannya. Ia menatapnya lekat hingga tanpa sadar tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat—_

DEG!

Touko tersadar dari lamunannya, namun tiba-tiba ia menangis.

 _Ya Tuhan, yang tadi itu… terasa nyata sekali._

Terasa nyata sampai membuatnya menangis.

Ia merindukan pemuda itu. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, ketika pemuda itu menghilang tiba-tiba, meninggalkan Touko dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia pun segera membereskan peralatannya dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

Ketika ia keluar ruangan, ia mendapati sebuah panggilan.

 _Takayama Yanagi_

"…ya?" Touko menyelipkan ponselnya di antara telinga dan pundaknya, agak kesusahan karena kedua tangannya penuh memegang tas dan _totebag_.

" _Touko kau dimana?"_

"Aku masih di sekitar tempat kerja, kau?"

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke butik, tapi—_ oh _, di sini gerah sekali. Sudah berapa tahun sih, aku tidak naik bus?!"_

"Jangan berlebihan deh. Kau kan, tidak lagi naik bus setelah berpacaran dengan Yuki-kun…"

" _Hehe benar juga. Jadi, kau segera ke butik ya, Yuki sedang sibuk jadi_ _tidak bisa menemaniku."_

"Oke, aku akan menunggu bus dulu."

" _Baiklah, sampai nanti."_

"Ya."

Sambungan tertutup dengan Touko yang segera berjalan cepat menuju halte. Untunglah di halte tak terlalu banyak orang, sehingga ia dapat menempati tempat duduk (dan untungnya lagi, beberapa menit ia duduk, bus datang sehingga ia tidak menunggu terlalu lama).

Touko memasuki butik disambut dengan sapaan hangat penjaga butik dan Yanagi segera memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Yanagi memegang dua model gaun di kedua lengannya, ia menyuruh Touko untuk memilih. Tapi, kedua gaunnya cantik sekali, sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menimbang. Namun pada akhirnya Touko menyarankan untuk memakai gaun yang sebelah kiri. Gaun yang tampak sederhana namun elegan.

Mungkin, ia merindukan pemuda itu. Selalu. Tapi ia harus berbahagia karena dua sahabatnya juga sedang berbahagia.

Yanagi dan Yukinari akan menikah bulan depan. Ah, rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia sangat bahagia, karena pada akhirnya kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya bersatu.

Tinggal menunggu Sachi sadar dengan perasaan Hiro, atau mungkin, menunggu _dia_ kembali?

Touko segera menepis pemikiran itu. Kemudian menatap sahabatnya yang sedang bertanya apakah ia cocok mengenakan gaun itu.

Touko tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kamu cantik—sangat-sangat cantik."

 **xx**

Pesta pernikahan Yanagi dan Yuki sangat meriah. Banyak kerabat dari Tokyo yang hadir untuk mengunjungi pernikahan yang diselenggarakan di desa asal kedua penagntin, Fukui.

Keduanya Nampak serasi. Yanagi sangat cantik mengenakan gaun yang Touko pilih, sedangkan Yuki tampak gagah mengenakan tuxedo hitam putih.

Touko mendekati kedua sahabatnya, menggenggam kedua lengan sahabatnya.

"Kalian tahu? Ini hari yang sangat bahagia!"

Yanagi tertawa, sedangkan Yuki hanya tersenyum kecil.

Touko melepaskan genggamannya kemudian memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

 **xx**

Sepertinya, aksesoris yang disewa di pernikahan Yanagi dan Yuki berasal dari toko keluarganya.

Touko menyadari bahwa gelas yang sedang ia pegang adalah buatan ayahnya. Memang sangat khas, karena ayahnya selalu mengukir nama "Yataglass" di dasar gelas.

..

..

..

" _Jadi, menikahlah denganku."_

Touko segera tersadar. Rupanya ia melamun lagi, sehingga ia selalu melihat _masa itu_.

Masa yang entah akan datang atau tidak.

Bukannya Touko tidak memercayainya, namun apa yang pemuda itu katakan untuk terakhir kalinya,

" _Mungkin saja apa yang kita lihat dan dengar itu bukan masa depan."_

Ya, mungkin saja itu hanyalah bayangan Touko semata, atau—

Harapan.

Touko memang tidak banyak berharapa pada lelaki itu. Namun setidaknya ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Touko hanya ingin bertemu. Itu juga sudah cukup.

Lamunannya buyar saat ia dipanggil Hiro untuk foto bersama kedua pengantin dan Sachi.

Hanya berlima. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

 **xx**

Fukui tidak banyak berubah setelah lima tahun yang lalu Touko meninggalkan desa ini. Yah, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan sih. Terkadang ia sering berkunjung meski hanya satu hari, mengingat kesibukannya di Tokyo. Itu pun hanya sekadar mengunjungi rumahnya, tidak sempat menikmati desiran ombak pantai, meskipun dari rumahnya juga sudah dapat terdengar.

Namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Mendengar desiran ombak dari kamar dan menikmatinya langsung di pinggir pantai.

Touko memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Benar-benar menikmati seolah-olah tak ada lagi waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

…

…

…

"Aku menunggumu di sini, setiap hari."

 _Suara itu…_

"Aku mendengar suara ombak dan suaramu yang berkata 'ya', aku tidak mengerti pada awalnya, sampai pada akhirnya ibuku memainkan _Nocturne_ dengan sangat indah."

Touko menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagahnya. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Aku berpikir—aku tidak ingin mendengarmu hanya lewat bayang-bayangku. Aku ingin mendengarmu langsung," pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Touko. "…setiap saat."

" _Jadi, menikahlah denganku."_

Tepat setelah si lelaki berkata seperti itu, angin berembus dengan kencang disusul desiran ombak pantai yang memenuhi gendang telinga keduanya.

Touko menyeka air matanya, menatap lekat pemuda di hadapannya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan tidak?"

"Entahlah, masa depan mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Kau sangat—kau... meninggalkanku selama lima tahun!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu." Kakeru menangkap lengan Touko. Sangat kecil. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau akan bahagia jika aku tidak bersamamu. Aku yang membuatmu berpisah dengan sahabatmu…"

"Tapi aku tidak—" Touko menghentikan kalimatnya, merasa sakit hati. "aku tidak merasa bahagia!"

"Kalau begitu… maukah kau bahagia denganku?"

Touko menyeka air matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dengan mantap ia mengucapkan, "ya."

Lengan lelaki itu menggenggam erat lengan gadis di hadapannya. Ia menatapnya lekat hingga tanpa sadar tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," Kakeru mengecup kening Touko dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tahu."

Ya, Touko tahu. Bahwa ia akan bahagia,

 _lagi._

 **Fin**

duileh apaan neh, rada geli sendiri sih nulisnya. tapi gapapa lah gak ada ide lagi muehehe


End file.
